ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fate of the Furious
Synopsis When Dominic Torretto and his crew are framed for a series of murders and attacks they are forced to go on the run from former ally Luke Hobbs. While running from there former friend they have to find the real person responsible with the help from former ally Mr Nobody Cast Vin Diesel as Dominic Torretto Michelle Rodrigeuz as Letty Ortiz Dwayne Johnson as Luke Hobbs Chris "Ludacris" Bridges as Tej Parker Tyrese Gibson as Roman Pierce Nathialie Emmanual as Ramsey Stephen Amell as James Vedeck Kurt Russell as Mr Nobody Plot The DSS headquarters are attack and destroyed in a quick hit and run attack which is forces them activate the Safehaven protocol. The protcool forces all agents families to be moved to a safe location. With Hobbs busy coordinating a manhunt for the attackers he asks Dominic Torretto and his crew to help get others to safety. At the Safehaven Dom and his crew get others to safety while Ramsey assists Hobbs in recovering a DNA sample recovered from the attack. At the safehouse Roman notices someone suspicious and follows him only to be assaulted. Roman runs to Dom and tells him but the building blows up with Hobbs' family inside. Hobbs gets the news just as the DNA sample comes back matching Doms blood Ramsey is arrested and the crew go on the run. 4 months later a still heartbroken Hobbs frequently interrogates Ramsey but still claims to know nothing. It then cuts to a car chase of Doms crew still on the rup from the DSS but are picked up by Mr Nobody. Back at his headquarters Mr Nobody tells him that the man who framed him is James Vedeck and he is a former agent who turned against the agency after he was abandoned on a mission and tortured for 3 years. Dom and his crew agree to help if Mr Nobody agrees to break out Ramsey. Letty and Roman distract Hobbs by parking outside the DSS building and leading him into a chase. Dom, Tej and Nobody free Ramsey. When Letty and Roman get away Dom calls Hobbs to tell them they didn't do it But doesn't believe him. Ramsey uses the Godseye to locate Vedeck and finds him. The team go to Vedecks location and intentionally lead Hobbs there so he can see the truth. Vedeck does not admit to the attack so runs and Dom and his crew chase him only to be captured by Hobbs. When they wake up the crew beg Hobbs to listen to them but doesn't. At a back up base on an airbase just outside Virginia Nobody simply walks into the base and tells Hbobs about Vedeck and that he will attack the base. Which he does immediately after he says it. After a brief chase Dom gets into a fist fight with Vedeck where he admits to the attack which Hobbs hears. Hobbs then shoots Vedeck and apologies to Dom and decides to resign from the DSS. Nobody thanks Dom for helping him and says he's not sure if they'll ever see each other again. Hobbs leaves to places unknown and says that he will come back if they ever need him. Letty is revealed to be pregnant and Letty ask the crew and Dom of it will change everything which he responds with "It won't change a God Damned Thing" Category:The Fast and Furious films Category:Action Category:Live-action films Category:2017 films Category:2017